The unexpected
by Dark King
Summary: Zatanna and Connor are both left feeling alone and isolated, as life keeps moving on for everyone else. Will the be able to help each other? or just make it hurt more?. Set between the first season and Invasion.


_All alone_ he could no longer escape the thoughts or feelings that consumed him. It has been 4 years since his supposed rescue from Cadmus. And a year since his break up with M'gann; he knew he should be grateful for the life he has been given, the freedom, the chance to always test his strength and power but it still left him feeling empty on the inside. Everything around his was borrowed or given to him, nothing truly earned, from the bed and set up in his room in the cave to all the equipment and food.

The only things that were truly his is Wolf and Sphere, yet the whole team rides around in Sphere as if they put in the hours repairing her, cleaning her and bonding with her and treat Wolf as just a house pet. Nightwing even felt justified splitting them up for the purpose of the 'mission'. He hated it, it made him… angry.

Superboy was so consumed with his own thoughts he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking to. He heard the sounds of Sphere rolling around and figured he might as well check on her. _'Boy the cave sure in getting crowded, it's like every side kick is joining up with up now, and even just random kids who show signs of powers'_ Connor noticed how the side kicks would still go off with their mentors on missions and the team was becoming more a sub network for the Justice League, it give everyone else a sense of community, belonging, purpose. It gave none of that to him. He walked into the sight of Sphere rolling around Wolf just playing together, the side made Connor chuckle, two of the best support members of the league acting like a puppy with a toy.

 _All alone_ she could no longer escape the feeling; everyone was pairing up, sidekicks with their mentors, boyfriends with their girlfriends, even the villains were teaming up and fewer were working solo. Doctor Fate stole her father from her, and now the last memento from her father was almost gone. When Fate took over his new host, all of her father's belongings were liquidated and she moved into the Cave, the lack of rent was nice, but it wasn't hers. The money that was to be hers when she turned 18 was all invested by the Batman, who was able to double it in just 4 years; very impressive but not meaningful since she no longer had a need for money. Zatanna walked the empty halls of the cave, taking it all in. She was 17 now, just a few more months and she would be able to move out into her own place; as to if she would go to college, stay a super hero or just try to live a normal life she didn't know yet but she knew it would be on her own.

She had the support of the former Robin, now Nightwing, was even in a relationship with him for almost a year when she first moved into the cave, but with him Batman always came first, he was so wrapped up with the idea of proving himself as leadership material to the team, Batman, even the enemies. She just gave up trying to make it worked and offered him friendship and support instead. Still he wasn't able to give it back to her the way she needed when

It was late in the night, around 11 according to her watch, she was about to go back to her room when she heard noises from the garage area. _'no one should be active right now, there are no missions and no one is supposed to be sleeping over at the Cave tonight'_

Zatanna made her way to where the noise was coming from, only to end up seeing Sphere bouncing around the garage running away from Wolf who had his tongue hanging out happily enjoying the game. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Connor perched up against the wall also watching the show. Considering they lived together and worked together a lot on missions she would have expected that they would be closer, but he always kept most people at a distance even though he never had conflict with any of them. He became even more of a reclose after his break with M'gann, even though the details were fuzzy. From what the team could gather, he broke up with her, because of something she did, yet he was more hurt at the end of the break up- which never made any sense to them since if he was so hurt, why would he initiate the break up.

She looked him over, knowing that he heard her come in, ' _he hasn't aged a day, if only we could all be so lucky in years to come'_ she thought to herself.

Even though Connor was being indifferent to her she figured she might as well be courteous and check in on him. She hasn't spoken to him in a week since their missions kept them out at different times. "Hey Connor, enjoying the show?" she asked, which only earned her a grunt and a nod of his head in her direction.

He stayed still just watching the other two play together, but at least he didn't move away. Zatanna settled into the wall space next to him and looked at Wolf, acting like an oversized puppy with the ability to take on a tank head on, jump onto Sphere only to be thrown off in a high speed spin.

Zatanna couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a small giggle at the sight which caused Wolf to perk up his ears at her, it seemed the beast didn't even realize she came in until just then. He sauntered over to her and sniffed her shoes before nudging into her to get his head scratched.

"Looks like he wants some more attention, it's been a while since anyone just played with him" Connor said as he bent down to ruffle Wolf's mane.

"oh? Poor guy, I hope he doesn't feel like he's just here to work now" Zatanna said as she also bent down to stroke him. "Haven't you been spending a lot of time together lately?" She questioned.

Wolf let out a high pitch whine and Sphere created a sad beeping tone.

"No" Was all Connor said.

Zatanna was about to give up like normal, but then again she was so tired tonight that she wasn't feeling like her normal self. "How come? " she asked, pushing for more than a monosyllabic conversation.

"Been busy… Nightwing splits us up a lot now for different mission. The three of us don't get as much time together anymore…." Connor trailed off, sounding almost sad.

"Oh" was all she could say. _'Great, good going Zee, you got him to open up a little and you have no idea what else to say….. think, think THINK!.ask him about his last mission? Ask him what he's doing awake right now? Ask him about M'gann? Or what his plans are for the weekend?'_ As Zatanna racked her brain for something to talk about she realized how little she knew about the clone next to her, he was slightly smaller than super man, and much more rash, and less peaceful but also more reserved and broody.

Connor appreciated the silence, since he didn't know what to talk about, it's been almost a year since his break up and now he doesn't really spend much time with the team anymore, Kaldur left a few months ago saying he had business in Atlantis and Wally and Artemis also quit the hero life style deciding to focus more on school which just left his ex-girlfriend, the Former Robin and himself as the original team members. So he really didn't know much about the newer members, and having always been bad at being the 'comforting' type he never was able to help Zatanna during her grief when Dr. Fate took her father or when Robin and her broke up.

The sound of a stomach rumbling broke both of them out of their reprieve, and they looked at wolf who sheepishly looked up at them.

Connor was the first to chuckle, a rare sound of him lately "looks like someone worked up an appetite with all of that late night playing, huh boy" Which Wolf barked back at, circling Connor and checking his pockets for food.

"Shall we get him something to eat?" Zatanna offered.

"Nah, there's still some food left over for him from his dinner, he's just being picky about it" Conner answered which caused Wolf to growl slightly "But I suppose if he goes for a run with me tomorrow I can give him a special treat"

Sphere let out a beep "Yeah, you can come too…."Connor then looked at Zatanna, she was standing right in front of him, it would be rude to not offer it to her as well. "Would you like to join us?"

Knowing he was just being polite and from the side ways look that Wolf was giving her she knew the correct answer "No thanks, I have a few things planned to do in town tomorrow. You three have fun and I will see you all later….. Well time for bed" She waved at them and left.

When she got back to her room, she look at her bed and began muttering a few spells, to change her into pajamas and get her tucked in via magic. And with one final spell she was out like a light.

Connor just watched Zatanna leave, he was happy that she turned down the offer to hang out with them but was also happy that she spent some time with him and Wolf and Sphere tonight.

NEXT DAY

7:00 AM

Connor walked into the garage with Wolf happily in tow, about ready to leave for his morning run once they got to Sphere only to see Nightwing already there, trying to get Sphere to settle down.

"What are you doing to Sphere" it should have been a question but Connor wasn't feeling patient this morning so it came out as an order. Nightwing turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Good morning to you too. I'm trying to get Sphere to change into 'cycle form so I can do some recon in the India jungle, but she's not responding correctly"

"She is responding just fine, she, Wolf and I are going for a run this morning. Maybe after she might go with you. Or you can use the Zeta tubes and find another way to travel if that doesn't work for you" Connor said, walking right past Nightwing and packing up his supplies into Sphere which had gone into travel mode.

"Are you saying a morning run in more important than a mission that could possible affect millions?!" Nightwing lashed out, unable to control his temper as Connor remained calm.

"Are you saying transport is more important than you—" before Connor could finish M'gann walked in and interrupted

"Hey guys, no need to get so heated so early, Nightwing why don't you just take my bio ship… it's fully recovered since it's last mission"

"Fine" was all Nightwing said, but as he began walking away he turned, looked at Connor and continued "I hope when you're back from your _run_ you three would remember that you are all part of a team, and that means doing what's best for everyone"

Connor's face remained calm but his hands were balled up in fists

 _Don't worry Connor, I'm sure Nightwing is just tense because of what is happening in Gotham right now_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Connor was seething with rage now, M'gann knew that she was only to talk to him that way when on a mission, ever since she betrayed his trust, he hated how she felt in his brain, how it hurt him emotionally since it always reminded him of her trying to force him to change, force his memories to go away, force him to be someone he was not.

"I… I'm sorry, I just didn't want him to hear…" She looked down at the ground, unwilling to meet his gaze, she could sense how angry he was. ' _Hello Meghan, he's still angry since it reminded him of being a Cadmus experiment'_

"Then don't say anything" and with that Connor, Wolf and Sphere left.

NOON- Same day

Zatanna woke up and was ready by 9 AM though when she went into the cave all she found was a sulking Nightwing and moping M'gann. For the first time in months she slept well so she wasn't going to let them bring her down. She was making herself lunch now, just a simple sandwich when she heard the garage door open and the Super cycle coming back down. She made her way over to see if the three of them would be happy with their morning off.

The sight of Connor, Wolf and Sphere just covered in mud was too much for her and made her chuckle. M'gann was passing by and also chuckled at the sight. Hearing their voices Connor and Wolf looked up.

"Heh, guess we kind of over did it… I'll get these two cleaned up" Connor said

"Need any help?" M'gann offered cheerfully

"Nah, I'm good… but thanks" and with that Connor began cleaning Sphere and chasing Wolf with a bucket of water.

Connor seemed in a good mood, he almost used a full sentence even, all three of them looked happy together; that is until Nightwing walked in with Robin.

"Ah, back from having fun in the mud?" Nightwing said in a dry tone, heavy with annoyance.

Connor only grunted in his direction, Zatanna and M'gann shared an uncomfortable look at each other.

"Well you're lucky that the bioship was fixed this time, but sometimes SB the mission should go above playing around"

The room went dead silent at the sound of Connor cracking his knuckles. "Look Robin, I mean nightwing,

just because Kaldur is gone doesn't automatically make you leader, in fact I'm not sure if this team needs a full time one- even Batman doesn't command the league, but assists with assignments and each mission has its own temporary leader."

"Yeah but—" Connor cut Nightwing off

"And I know that the original 7 are seen as the paragons of the leage and therefore are often put in charge of missions if they're on one; but even they step down when the situation arises. As for this morning… Sphere and Wolf are with me, they're not mine as belongings but as friends. More than just assets for the team, so if we want to go play in the mud. Then we'd play in the mud!" the last sentence Connor nearly shouted at a stunned Nightwing who only muttered a "fine" and walked away.

Zatanna was the first to break the silence "Are you sure butting heads with Nightwing is the best idea right now? You know he's really keen on proving himself not only Batman but the whole league that he the best leader"

"I don't care" Connor replied

M'gann who stayed silent up until now also joined in "But he's pretty much guaranteed to be the one to

replace Kaldur! You can't always be so hot headed!"

"Then maybe I will just go solo if I have to!"

M'gann looked down at the ground, steadied her resolve and sternly said "You can't go solo, you don't have any money, no other backing or even anywhere else to go"

Connor's eyes flashed. That hit a nerve

 _I have nothing… would I even be able to take care of myself out there, let alone Wolf and Sphere? Would they even want to come with me?..._

As if sensing exactly what was on his mind Wolf and Sphere drew closer to him and nudged him from both sides. He rested his hand on top of Sphere, feeling the cool metal against his skin, and then on Wolf's head feeling the soft fur (albeit a little wet still). "I will get by"

"Sure, well you'd need a few years before you can even get a social number to get a job" and with that she flew off.

"That escalated quickly" Zatanna said under her breath, briefly forgetting Connor's super hearing.

"Yeah, thing's have been different lately with us…. I think it's because she has a new boyfriend now" Connor replied, shocking Zatanna.

"What? How could you say that? She's been here alone every night" Zatanna said, putting her hands on her hips. Just because he was angry didn't give him the right to say stuff without it being true.

"Heh, super smell, I could smell someone else on her for the last week. Ever since then all of our minor fights from when we were dating have become big fights"

"oh" was all Zatanna was able to say, she just stood there dumbly looking at Connor work on putting the finishing coat of polish on Sphere. Once he was done, he just walked out of the garage and seemed to have gone to his room.

 _Well today has definitely been full of surprises…. But if M'gann has a new boyfriend…. How come I never noticed and why hasn't she told me?_ Zatanna now had a mission of her own to work on. It's not like she had much else going on at the cave right now.

11PM

Zatanna peeked her head out of her room, but her calculations the only members in the cave right now were M'gann, Connor and herself. She heard the sound of M'gann's door opening and closing behind herself and the sound of M'gann flying towards the Zeta tubes. _Time to test out my new spell_. With that she muttered the incantation under her breath and turned invisible, fully masking her body. It was a new spell that she found, very high level and she was only able to maintain it for a few minutes. With the cast of another spell, she levitated.

She began to feel the strain immediately from both spells running at the same time. She had to move quickly and carefully for her plan to work. She also had to empty her mind to minimize the chance the M'gann would sense her.

By the time Zatanna got to the Zeta tubes she could already hear them power down. M'gann was gone. Zatanna pulled up the computer and checked the logs, M'gann went to Atlantis _well that doesn't prove anything. She could just be meeting with Kaldur_

Zatanna then heard the sounds of foot steps coming again, she quickly logged off the 3D computer. _I wonder if Connor could sense me or if I can sneak out of here…._

"Computer, pull up Kaldur's location" Connor ordered, the system began it's tracking, showing Aqualad being in the Indian Ocean, not near Atlantis. Connor then looked directly at Zatanna "So that rules out a late night visit for advice from Kaldur. But we got a new Atlantian recently join the team right. La'gaan" with that Connor began walking away.

Zatanna decloaked. "how did you know I was here?"

"Infrared vision, I can still see your heat signature… but it is pretty late for just a swim, and pretty secretive since you cast another spell to make it look like you're sleeping in your room still and I made her think that I wouldn't notice…. Super hearing, I heard you cast all of the spells."

Connor left Zatanna just standing there, looking at the Zeta tube in disbelief _'has this team really turned into just keep secrets from each other and trying to deceive one another?'_

She knew she was guilty of the same crime though.


End file.
